


Merthur Song Drabbles

by Lady_of_theStars



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, BAMF Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), BAMF Merlin (Merlin), Battle of Camlann (Merlin), Character Death, Drabbles, Fluff, M/M, Merthur - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pre-Slash, Random & Short, Slash, song drabbles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26482438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_of_theStars/pseuds/Lady_of_theStars
Summary: The title says it all!
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Kudos: 6





	1. Only Time, by Enya

**Author's Note:**

> This first drabble was written while listening to Enya's Only Time, so if you want to listen to the song while reading, go for it! I have to admit that this one was a bit harder and I had to repeat the song.. oops haha but I'm sure you won't mind! 
> 
> Enjoy!

Merlin knew it wasn’t right.   
He couldn’t be in love with prat-face, prince Arthur of Camelot.  
He couldn’t believe that his heart chose him.  
So much could go wrong.  
No.   
He wouldn’t do anything about it.  
Let time take care of it.

Then why does he feel like every breath has been taken from his body when Arthur was caught with a girl?  
He knows he shouldn’t feel betrayed or lied to, but he can’t help the way his heart clenches at the sight.  
He really hopes time will take care of it.

But why does it hurt so much when Arthur is on the brink of death after the Questing Beast’s bite?  
Why does he feel like his life should be taken instead of Arthur’s?  
He thought that time would take care of it.

And with each passing year, his love for the clotpole only grew.  
Every little thing Arthur did made Merlin’s heart ache by the intense love it contained.  
Time did not take care of it.  
Instead, it only made him more miserable.

Until it was Merlin’s turn to be endangered.  
Now, it was Arthur who didn’t know what to do with himself when the person he held most dear in his heart was on the brink of death.  
Confession after confession was ripped from Arthur’s very soul, from a part he had chosen to enclose forever, not to be touched ever.  
Little did he know, Merlin could hear everything his King said.  
Even the broken « I love you »

Time really did know.


	2. A Thousand Years, by Christina Perri

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, who can't think of Merthur while listening to Christina Perri's A Thousand Years? Again, I highly suggest listening to the song while reading! It really gives the mood!

Merlin had always loved Arthur. From the moment he set his eyes on the prattish prince all those years ago.  
Merlin had loved Arthur through every up and every down of their complicatedly dangerous lives.

So when Arthur’s father was on his deathbed, Merlin did everything in his power to save the tyrant, knowing it would destroy Arthur to see his father dead.  
When nothing worked and Uther died, Merlin was devastated for Arthur.

Leaving the throne room the next morning, Arthur found Merlin waiting for him by the door.  
Both men looked at each other, grief written over their tired faces, and, within the same heartbeat, the found themselves in a tight embrace.  
They drew strength, courage and love from the other.

Pulling back, looking into the other’s bluer than blue eyes, they leaned in and pressed their lips together in a magnificent kiss.

« I love you »

« I love you too dollophead »

« You have no idea how long I’ve waited to finally tell you »

« Feels like a thousand years », « And I’ve slowly died every single day without you »

« But now we found each other », « And we’ll stay together »

« For a thousand years »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this very short drabble!
> 
> Remember, kudos and comments are love!


	3. Not About Angels by Birdy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was a lot harder to write... but I'm still kinda satisfied with how it turned out, so I guess now you're stuck with this version haha!
> 
> Again, the song is Birdy's Not About Angels and I recommend listening to it while reading.
> 
> Enjoy this very short drabble!

« Just- Just hold me. Please. »

« Arthur! » Merlin cried, « I can’t let you go! Not now! »

« Merlin, you have to. »

« I’m not giving up on you yet! »

—

After Arthur went limp in his arms and Merlin set him off on the Lake of Avalon, Merlin broke down.  
He couldn’t help but think about how unfair all of this was. They had something real, the world was still waiting for its Once and Future King and his warlock.

Arthur had really left an impact on Merlin’s entire life. He came and went, made him feel special. But he was gone now.

« You’re with the angels now, my love. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Remember, kudos and comments are love!


	4. Skyfall by Adele

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda proud of this one ngl! The song is Adele's Skyfall and, again, you'd be really in the mood for reading this drabble listening to the song!
> 
> Enjoy!

The battle at Camlann was well on its way. At dawn’s break, it would be the end. The earth would move along with everyone’s heart pounding in their chests.

— 

Merlin had dreaded this moment. He owed it to everyone to protect Camelot before the sky fell on their heads. Before everything they loved crumbled to dust.

— 

Arthur was confident. His men would fight proudly together and they would stand tall in the face of Morgana’s army.

— 

The battle had started. The sky was dark for the time of day. The world trembled as two terrible forces collided and fought the battle that would decide the fate of the world as they all knew it.  
Everything seemed to happening in slow motion, as if time itself had stopped and held its breath before the confrontation of the millennium.

— 

Merlin and Arthur fought together. Where one went, the other did too. They had each other’s back and fought like one. Their undeniable connection and love, and maybe a bit of magic, allowed them to protect the other and keep them from harm. If one fell, the other would be there to help them up and, hand in hand they’d proudly stand together to face Morgana’s army of darkness. 

The sky trembled at the warlock’s rage and desire to protect his King. Merlin conjured lighting that made more than half of the enemy’s troops crumble to the ground, reduced to smoking ashes. King and sorcerer shared a look, brushed the dust from their shoulders and, hand in hand, stood tall to finish off the remainder of Morgana’s army.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! :)
> 
> Remember, kudos and comments are love!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this! Thank you for reading
> 
> I'll post the next one soon enough!
> 
> Remember, kudos and comments are love!


End file.
